


Dean and candy equal happiness

by CosenAngel



Series: Debriel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was for Gabriel’s school assignment. He was supposed to make a short video about something that made him happy. Gabriel only needed two things to be happy; Dean and candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and candy equal happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnagramRMX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/gifts).



> Written for my One-Word-Prompt-Thingy.  
> The word was video camera and I hope you'll enjoy it.

It was for Gabriel’s school assignment. He was supposed to make a short video about something that made him happy. The point was to make the viewer realise and become happy because of his own happiness. You couldn’t do a crowd-pleaser, it had to be real and it was supposed to feel real. His classmates were all planning on making advanced videos but Gabriel only needed two things to be happy. Dean and candy.

How he was supposed to make that into a video that really described the happiness he felt thanks to Dean, he didn’t know.

“So, Gabriel,” one of the boys in his class asked. “What is your plan?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll probably figure it out the night before deadline.” Gabriel laughed.

“You always do, and you always end up making a better film than any of us.”

“Shut it, Alfie.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You make pretty damn good things as well. Just enjoy it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alfie smiled. “I’ll see you around Gabriel, looks like your boyfriend is here.”

Gabriel waved good bye to Alfie as he hurried over to the black muscle car that Dean treasured over all things in the world, with only two exceptions; his baby brother Sam and Gabriel. Or at least that was what Dean had told him. Gabriel pulled the door open and climbed in, before even greeting his boyfriend he pulled out his video camera. 

"Hello to you too Gabe," Dean stared straight into the camera, he was quite used to Gabriel's antics by now.

"Dean-o, I would have said hello, but you are such an inspiration, I just had to capture that face of yours on camera." Gabriel smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean. 

"Did you do anything fun today?" Dean asked as he started the impala and tore out of the parking lot.

"We got a new assignment," Gabriel shrugged. "How about you?"

"The usual. Played cards with the guys, rescued a kitten, trained. I am on call tonight though, so let's hope no one decides to play with fire." 

"Does that mean you will make me food tonight?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Dean, and Dean just laughed. The first time they met, Gabriel had been hung over and cranky while Dean had been on call so when Gabriel's belated breakfast had started a small fire due to a very sleepy Gabriel, Dean had saved Gabriel and his home but not his food. Gabriel had pestered Dean into making him food since his kitchen was out of order. 

 

It wasn't until two weeks later Gabriel knew how he wanted his video to be. He started by filming Dean, not the usual filming which was partly to annoy him, but the discrete kind. He filmed as Dean prepared dinner, as Dean talked with Sam on the phone, when Castiel came over and Dean explained some joke to Castiel that had gone straight over him. He filmed as Dean took care of the impala, every movement he made as he took care of his baby. He made sure to capture Dean's face as he ate pie, or a good burger. He even filmed Dean when he had fallen asleep on the couch and Dean's face when Gabriel woke him up to tell him to go to bed. He had captured the small, tired smile on Dean's face as he woke from a slumber. Gabriel filmed Dean when he came home after a rough day at work, and when he was out of the shower. 

He edited the whole thing, but there was something that was missing. He wasn't sure what but he had to figure it out soon, he only had a few days and he really wanted to show his classmates and teacher the Dean he knew. 

It was a Friday evening, one of the few Dean had off, when he decided to ask Dean one of the most important questions in their whole life.

"Dean," He started slowly, "Do I make you happy?"

"Yes, of course you do." Dean looked at him with a confused look. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you let me film you as I ask you about it?" 

"You always film me."

"I know," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "But this is important."

"Fine, you may film me while you ask obvious questions," Dean smirked at him.

Gabriel smiled as he quickly flipped the camera in and moved as close as he could while still managing to get a good shoot of Dean.

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yes, you do."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, very much. I'd pick you over pie any day." Dean smiled and Gabriel let out a small laugh.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Dean asked. "Why I'd pick you over pie? Well for one you-"

"No stupid, why do you love me?"

Dean looked straight at Gabriel, ignoring the camera completely. There was no hesitation when he answered. "Because you make me happy."

"Why?" Gabriel was honestly curious, they almost never talked feelings.

"Because you forced me to feed you after you almost burned down your home, because you laugh at my stupid jokes, because you keep on being you, no matter what happens, because you stay with me during both bad and good days and because of your stupid camera that makes you happy, I don't even care that I usually have to say hello to the camera before you because it makes you happy." Dean took a deep breath, "Mostly because without you I'd be lost and when I think of the future, you are there."

Dean's eyes hadn't left Gabriel's during any of the whole speech. He was about to answers when dean started talking again.

"I was planning on taking you out and ask you this, but now feels more right, with the camera in my face and a full on chick-flick moment." Dean smiled at Gabriel who looked adorably confused. "Gabriel, you make me happy and I want that to be forever, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Gabriel dropped the camera. He couldn't find words so he did the only thing that came to his mind; he threw himself on Dean and kissed him.

"'M guessin' that means yes," Dean laughed. 

"Yes, yes," Gabriel breathed, not able to find his voice. They continued the celebration, neither of them noticing the camera still close by, capturing most part of their celebration.

\-------

Gabriel smiled to himself as the last scene's of his short video showed how he had thrown himself at Dean and kissed him, then it faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta.


End file.
